Sunmori Rusuh
by FD-027
Summary: Anak pecinta moge merapat yukk


Sunmori Rusuh , Theodore vs ryu , frame slider hancur , Bang farhan KECELAKAAN , Go pro prompto mulai kumat , snow rajin wheelie , NOCTIS MULAI TENGIL

Disclaimer :

Final Fantasy Belong to square enix

Dead Or alive and Ninja gaiden belong to Tecmo koei

All Motorcycle belong to it's owner

Team Arogan Belong to Harald Arkan

ig: Haraldarkan

teamarogan

youtube : Harald Arkan

At Seven Eleven BSD , ngumpulnya disini gengsGue : prompt , ini setingan nya bagus nggak

Prompto : Bagus aja , baru gue set , mic nya udah bagus

Bokap : asik main go pro aja , sini kamera nya . . pas dah . .

Lightning : Cek dulu motor yahsu

Snow : bener om , motor lama susah nyarinya , check up dulu . . *bokap pakai gsxr 750 tahun 95*

Ok gengs kali ini kita bakal sunmori bareng final fantasy dan dead or alive and ninja gaiden , ini nungguin anak anak ninja gaiden nih lama banget , sama anak anak team arogan , ni lagi nungguin si noctis ama cloud nih , si ignis ama aranea lagi mojok tuh ama motor baru , cbr 250 rr

Gue : Ciee motor baru , kenalan ahh *injek pedal gigi*

Aranea : ey ey ey , jangan woy

Ignis : CAPEK KITA NYUCINYA

Gue : Mentang mentang motor baru . . sombong

Ignis : Motor lu apa hebatnya ? cuman nanjak 50 cc doang . .

Sabar sabar sabar , gila bener , knalpot nya akrapovic , crank shaft nya beli baru dia . . buseett , nungguin bang harald ini lama banget , nah itu dia komplotannya

Ignis : Panjang umur lo har

Aranea : Nih si abang ngomongin lu , katanya lu bakal kawin ama prilly

Bang herald : Amiin , motor lu mana bang

Gue : Tuh . . bokap lagi ngopi di sevel , Gue lagi download ride 2 di skidrow , yang codex coy , Ni si cloud ama tifa pasti bedua duan

Snow : Panjang Umur , orangnya dtang tuh

Tifa : Sori gengs gue telat

Prompto : Anak anak belum dtang juga , cloud , si abank ngomongin elu deh

Cloud : Parah lu bang , ey noctis datang gengs . .

Noctis datang dengan motor zx10r winter edition , gila men , ni limited edition banget ni motor , susah nyarinya . Dan gladio baru beli ninja z900 , gila gue , di fanfic ini kok gue bahas motor baru keluar semua ya , anjritt . .

 _Herald Arkan POV_

Ok kembali lagi dengan gue disini , sama abankdhedia nah kita sudah sampai , ni motornya , ninja 300 pakai knalpot mitsuto , pake silencer biar road legal

 _Gue : Kerenan motor lu juga kali_

 _Abankdhedia POV_

Yang penting legit , dah , kayaknya *kasumi kirim lokasi deh* ah sialan , kemaruknya si prompt

Prompto : Abang Pakai S7 Edge niye . . .

Noctis : Masih kalah sama iphone 7

Gue : dah cabut , yah . . ayah . .

Bokap gue : Ya nak , udah mau siap ?

Gue : Udah . . *masukin laptop ke tas*

Bokap : Yok . .

Cabut gengs *naik motor* asiiik , apalagi ada nyonya lunafreya *padahal mau gue panggil lunafreyot*

Luna : *lips licking ama Blowing kiss* Say geberin dong . .

Noctis : Kasian deh lo *geber geber*

Gue : Mentang Mentang Winter edition , Kalah knalpot lo sama bang herald atau bang sani or prompt ! *udah tancap gas , kita mulai konvoi*

Noctis : Harald , AUSTIN RACING KNALPOT BOCAH ! *geber geber langsung gaspol*

Dia kayaknya akrapovic , langsung dari pabrik Kawasaki ini , cabut *scene langsung di daerah senanyan*. Ok , kita di senayan , kayaknya sepi nih , lagi pada jogging kayaknya , ni kita langsung ke Indonesia comic fest nih di undang edelyn , katanya dia mau beberin yang sering nge spam dia , anjir . . gue juga udah ngomong anak final fantasy sama team arogan bakal gue ajak . kayaknya lagi seru nih , wow , snow wheelie anjir ama bang farhan

 _Harald arkan pov_

Anjirr , si farhan lagi wheelie sama snow , bareng . gokill . . eh noctis , makan tuh knalpot bocah * Geber Balik*

Noctis : Cuma gitu Doang , knalpot lo masih bocah

Luna : Knalpot bocah !

Bang insani : *nyamperin mereka berdua * sori telat * Di blayer balik*

Noctis : Buset dah . . bisa koit nih motor . .

 _Abankdhedia POV_

Lagi , ok , santai aja , nikmatin semilir udara . Gue lagi enak enakan naik motor , di blayer sama pasangan tengil dari kerajaan lucis .. mantap…oke..kali ini kita sampai di comic fest

Propmto : masuk , bayar dulu …

Mas mas : ni atas nama abank dhedia ya ?

Gue : iya …

Mas mas : udah di siapin tempat sama nona kasumi

Gue : thx mas , buset , dah nyampe ni cewek , bener bener ni anak…

Prompto : gue aja kagak di kabarin men..

Noctis : footstep baru niyee *nginjek footstep r1 nya prompto*

Prompto : anjay lu noct ! Kampungan lo

Akhirnya kita sudah sampai di comic fest dan kita langsug menuju backstage ….. yap kita di backstage ,akhirnya kita sampai dan ini bakal gue skip kelamaan …

After the _event_

 _harald arkan POV_

Kali ini kita bakal balik lagi kayknya bakak ada acara makan makan kita ngumpul di rumah si abank , kayknya keluarganya lagi ada acara selamatan gitu . Kayaknya lagi mau siap siap..

farhan : har , gue cabut dulu ya , soalnya ada urusan..

aranea : hati hati farhan baby , jangan wheelie ya ...

insani : tuh di ingetin tuh sama pacarnya iggy

ignis : *death glare* INGET PRILLY !

harald : makasih ya , inget highwind ..

ignis : kampret euyy *ngisep vape*

snow : njir , ngebul wey

 _Abankdhedia POV_

Oke kali ini mumpung lengkap gue pengen nyampaikan sesuatu…banget..

Gue : aku pengen melepaskan delusi ku..sama kalian..

Edelyn : kamu gaje deh

Gue : kali ini gue pengen kornering bareng kalian..

Kasumi : parah kamu bang , ntar hampir kepeleset lo..

Gue : tau dari mana gue hampir kepeleset ?

Noctis : tuh yang ngasih tau .. orang yang kamu tag pakai gambar gsxr

Gue : buset , matcha mei..sialan lo..

Mei : maksudnya apa ? Wajar kan kalau kamu power slide

Buset , ada bokap disini dia tau kalau gue powerslide terus

Bokap : abang pwerslide ? bang bang. . jangan ngebut lah

gue : kalau perlu astrea nyakwa na abang pakai ..

prompto : njirr astrea

mang bener , gue pernah pakai astrea pas waktu daftar ulang snmptn diaceh , kenceng , ringan , mantab jiwa..

Ayane : lu musti hati hati nih..

Ravus : wassup guys *stoopie pakai s1k rr*

Dasar sok , mentang mentang beli s1k rr , masih kalah sama h2 nya bang insani

luna : ey bang , jangan sombong woy , fan , ni kita ke rumah lo atau gimana ?

gue : yang cewek , bantu nyokap masak , tuh tadi si aulia minta tolong , sekalian aja join..ni kami mau riding nihh , ni pada rombongan ya ceweknya

edelyn : bang aku bonceng ya bareng kamu ya..

matcha : del , kamu nggak bawa helm ..

edelyn : oops aku join matcha ya ..

gue : oke , noct , knapa lagi tuh ?

noctis : gak tau nih baut steering damper nya kayak tai

buset dah si noctis , steering dampernya padahal motor baru beli udah problem..*skip*yap , kita otw ke pondok pinang ya jalan jalan ntar drop spot nya nanti di pondok indah mall , njirr kasumi naik gt86 dia baru modif nih ..

prompto : ciyee gt86 trd ..

kasumi : tandingan yok..

iggy : buset , ntar di tilang lo *twisting throttle*

gladio : lah tuh si hayate , panjang umur lo


End file.
